Gideon Hask
Gideon Hask is the secondary antagonist of the 2017 video game Star Wars Battlefront II ''and the main antagonist for its DLC campaign ''Resurrection. He is also a major character in its prequel novel Inferno Squad. He is a member of Inferno Squad who is fanatically loyal to the Empire and serves it without question or hesitation. He is voiced by Paul Blackthorne, who also portrayed in live action the villain Captain Andrew Russell in the movie Lagaan ''and the Nazi version of Quentin Lance in the Arrowverse's ''Crisis on Earth X ''crossover. history Hask was born on Kuat, and joined the Empire when it came to power, studying at Coruscant and emerging in the top of his class. Consequently, he became a member of the elite Inferno Squad, where he served under Iden Versio, herself daughter of the man who came up with the idea for Inferno Squad. He partook in the Battles of Yavin and Endor, and in-between those missions wiped out the Dreamers alongside his teammates. He got along well with his commander and respected her, but when she questioned the rightness of the Empire's actions when they attacked her homeworld, the pair's relationship broke down, and Hask turned on her, completing the mission on his own in the face of his commander's betrayal. After this, Hask was promoted for his actions on Vardos, and continued to serve the Empire until it was reduced to nothing. Not deterred, Hask merely did as many other Imperials did and fled into the Unknown Regions, emerging years later as a proud member of the First Order. While serving in the First Order he, along with Janata Security and Protectorate Gleb, oversaw Operation Resurrection, the large scale kidnapping of human children to be trained as stormtroopers in the service of the First Order. He tracked down Del Meeko and killed him, knowing it would lure Iden Versio and her daughter by Del out of hiding. He was right, but after Iden and her daughter boarded his vessel, they sabotaged it and Iden killed Hask after he tried to kill her daughter, shooting him in the chest and causing him to fall over the edge of the walkway he was on. But after the last explosion, he did manage to leave Iden fatally wounded before his death. Trivia *He bears the slightest physical resemblance to actor Chris Pine (ironic, as Pine played Kirk in the rebooted ''Star Trek films). However, this physical resemblance is almost certainly mere coincidence. **Conversely, as an older man he more physically resembles his voice actor Paul Blackthorne. *He is the only member of Inferno Squad to not defect at Vardos. *He crosses the Moral Event Horizon by his support for Operation Cinder, and thereby aiding the killing of innocent civilians, and later by overseeing the kidnapping of children to train as stormtroopers for the First Order. Navigation Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Fanatics Category:Delusional Category:Lawful Evil Category:Military Category:Traitor Category:Archenemy Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Arrogant Category:Fighters Category:Jingoists Category:Vengeful Category:Murderer Category:Successful Category:Genocidal Category:Right-Hand Category:Oppressors Category:Kidnapper Category:Deceased Category:Sadists Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Conspirators